One New Leaf!
by Inaara Shiiro
Summary: Yeah! Uma fic de Naruto aí pro ceis!o/ xD Tanks povo!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Um novo Uzumaki!**

**Eram 9:00 horas em Konoha , o céu estava límpido , quase sem nuvens , todo azul!**

**Um Garoto Loiro vinha correndo ao lado de um homem velho pela floresta em direção a Konoha!**

**Hehe...-riu o garoto- faz mais ou menos quatros anos que saímos daqui...**

**Éh... - falou o velho com calma- Obtemos bons reultados durante esse meio tempo hein?**

**Ô!Eu fiquei bem mais forte! - fala o garoto-**

**Obteu uma grande quantidade de técnicas de Minato... e algumas de Kushina - fala por fim o velho**

**Até a eles atravessam o portão da vila onde estão dois guardas!**

**Ei!Esse não eh... - fala um deles**

**Eh! Eh sim! - falou o outro**

**Eles seguem em direção ao escritório de Tsunade e sobem as escadas em forma de espiral e batem na porta.**

**Entrem! - falou a Hokage.**

**Abre-se a porta!**

**Jah estava na hora hein? - falou a Hokage animada- apresentem-se!- ordenou**

**Gamaken Jiraiya!Sannin de Konoha! - falou Jiraiya!**

**Jiraiya usava as mesmas roupas de sempre só que não usava o hitayate.**

**Uzumaki Naruto! Genin de Konoha!- falou ogaroto loiro.**

**Naruto usava uma calça preta com dois Símbolos do clã Uzumaki nos joelhos e contornos laranja , Uma camisa regata Preta com o símbolo da folha grande alaranjado atrás e contornos laranja com o símbolo Uzumaki no peito , uma bandana preta igual a do Shipuuden , duas munhequeiras pretas com o símbolo Uzumaki nas costas delas , uma faixa Laranja usada como cinto e Uma espada longa nas costas!**

**Toc Toc!( bate a porta denovo / onomatopéia tosca não? E devia botar pra arrombarem a porta! Tipo: BLAM!)**

**Entre! - disse mais uma vez Tsunade.**

**Entrou por ela uma menina de cabelos Rosados até ao meio das costas e olhos verdes!**

**Usava uma roupa vermelha com círculos brancos na frente e atráz , uma bandana vermelha , um short preto um pouco acima dos joelhos!**

**Também um homem de cabelos cinza com a bandana tampando um dos olhos!**

**Adivenhem?? Kakashi!(\o/)**

**Que usava as mesma roupas e naum mudou nada!(P)**

**Um Garoto de cabelos pretos amarrados atraz com uma jaqueta preta de manga longa , uma calça azul-escuro e um colete de Jounnin azul-escuro!**

**E Por Fim Uma garota de cabelos pretos e longos até o meio das costas , com a roupa da ANBU e uma máscara de gato!**

**Uh?!Naruto?! - pergunta a garota de cabelos rosados**

**Wa!?Sakura-chan! - falo o garoto com um sorriso no rosto olhando todos- Ei!Shikamaru!Kakashi-sensei!- cumprimenta os amigos-**

**Ah! Tsunade-sama eles vão a uma missão? - pergunta Naruto a Hokage**

**Não soh eles você também!" Porque será que ele não me chamou de vovó?"- fala e pensa Tsunade - Muito bem! Precisam de grupo para escoltar o kazekage até aqui em Konoha!porcausa dos exames Chuunin!Vão lá e escoltem ele até aqui!**

**Hai! - falam todos ao mesmo tempo.**

**Haruno Sakura , Uzumaki Naruto , Nara Shikamaru e Hyuuga Hinata!conto com vocês! - fala Tsunade**

**"Quê!??"- Naruto vira-se para a ANBU-"Hinata??"**

**O que foi Naruto? - pergunta com frieza Hinata percebendo o olhar do colega.**

**Ah... Nada não! - fala o Garoto coçando a Nuca- " Ela não é a Hinata!"**

**Então... Naruto está no nosso time? - pergunta Sakura**

**é! - fala Tsunade enquanto Hinata fita Naruto - Mas antes quero ver sua força Naruto!Por isso chamei Kakashi aqui!Quero que faça com ele a prova dos gizos!**

**Ok!- diz Naruto e eles vão para o campo de trenamento 3!**

**Muito bem... - diz Kakashi- Start!**

**Naruto faz o in do Kage Bunshin criando 20 clones que atacam Kakashi que desvia habilmente de todos os Bunshins os destruindo .**

**Isso é tudo o que você tem? - pergunta kakashi zombando.**

**Naruto aparece á frente de Kakashi com um Rasengan , Kakashi desvia com dificuldade**

**Ele lança uma Shuriken em Naruto e faz ins:**

**Kage Shurikens no jutsu! - diz transformando a Shuriken em 50 shurikens**

**Naruto da um grande salto para traz e estufa o peito:**

**Fuuton UzumakiFuuken no jutsu!**

**Um grande turbilhão de vento si da boca de Naruto , Kakshi eh atingido e cortado em varias partes do corpo.**

**"Quê?"-pensava Kakashi - "Jyraya você ensinou técnicas Uzumaki á ele?"**

**Mas quando estava pensando abre uma brecha e é acertado por um chute de Naruto que logo em seguida morde o dedo e faz ins:**

**Kuchiyose no jutsu -diz Naruto invocando Gamakichi que já está no tamanho médio de 2,30 m com duas katanás ás costas.**

**Gamakichi já conhece o esquema neh? - pergunta Naruto**

**Sim! - exclama gamakichi**

**Kakashi se recupera fa ins estufa o peito e diz "Katon Goukakiyu no jutsu"**

**Lançando assim uma enorme bola de fogo em direção á Naruto que fa ins e estufa o peito**

**Katon Gama Yoendan - diz estufando o peito e lançando chams de tamanho médio que se juntando com o óleo de Gamakichi ficam imensas e se chocam contra a Bola de fogo.**

**Acabou! - diz Kakashi ofegante vendo o corpo de Naruto caído no chão - Você eh bom Naruto , mas não pra min...**

**Quando uma mão com um Rasengan maior que o normal sai da terra em direção á barriga de Kakashi:**

**Oodama Rasengan! - grita Naruto acertando a barriga de seu sensei fazendo-o voar e bater numa arvore caindo desacordado.**

**Tem razão Kakashi-sensei você eh bom... - diz Naruto - Mas eu... Sou melhor!**

**Naruto abre um sorriso**

**Arigato Gamakichi - diz Naruto - Pode ir!**

**Hai! - diz Gamakichi desaparecendo.**


	2. Chapter 2: Uma missão Rank B A Escolta d

**_Chapter 2: Uma missão Rank B!A Escolta do Kazekage!_**

_O dia se passa jah eram 9:00h do outro dia e todos estão reunidos no portão de Konoha._

_Vamos!- fala Naruto - Se não tiver nada pelo caminho nós chegamos em exatos dois dias em Suna!_

_Hai! - completa Sakura - Jah que eh a escolta do Kazekage..._

_Ah!A Propósito!- diz Sakura - Quando chegarmos tem o Chuunin Shiken hein Naruto?_

_Eh...- diz Naruto sério._

_Como assim "eh"? - fala Shikameru. Você eh o único da nossa época que não virou Chuunin!Sem falar que o Neji eh Jounin e a Hinata ANBU!e da areia o Kankurou e a Temari jah são Jounin também!!_

_Hã?Jounins? - fala Naruto surpreso - Então... E o Gaara? o Gaara?_

_Bom... Virou Kazekage Naruto-kun... - diz Hinata olhando o amigo_

_Ah... isso!o Gaara Kazekage... - diz Naruto - un!o garoto sorri de olhos fechadosEntão Ok!Eu tenho que me apressar!Se não vou ser deixado pra traz!_

_"parece que ele cresceu um pouco..." - pensa Sakura feliz._

_Então... eh melhor irmos!Porque essa missão vai ser muuuuuito Problemática... - diz Shikamaru bocejando!_

_Então eles partem a Suna!_

_Após seis horas correndo eles param pra descançar_

_Nossa! - diz Sakura ofegante - isso demora muito..._

_Bem que você poderia invocar um dos seus sapos pra nos neh Naruto-kun?? - pergunta com raiva Hinata que também estava ofegante._

_Aaaahh... - diz Naruto que estava normal - vocês que são muito molengas!!_

_Pow_

_Sakura e Hinata acertam um soco no rosto do garoto que o voar voar longe..._

_Baka! - dizem as duas._

_Que Problemático - diz Shikamaru que se deita na grama e começa a dormir_

_Amanhece o outro dia..._

_Ikuso!! - diz Naruto animado._

_Todos correm e disparam na frente de Naruto que fica parado._

_Mas na frente..._

_Ué? Porque o Naruto não vem? -pergunta Sakura._

_Vai saber!Õ.õ - diz Hinata._

_Yosh pessoal! Vejo vocês lah em Suna!! - diz Naruto que dispara na frente deles montado em Gamakichi._

_Naruto!!!!!!!!Seu Baka!!! - gritam Hinata e Sakura._

_Eles chegam em Suna..._

_Pow_

_Novamente Sakura e Hinata socam a cara dele..._

_Ai!caramba pegaram essa mania de me socara agora foi? - pergunta Naruto irritado_

_Quem manda você ser baka!!! - diz Sakura com Raiva._

_Que Problemático... -diz Shimaru - Bem... vamos logo ver o Kazekage..._

_Eles vão andando até chegarem há entrada da Mansão do Kazekage_

_Nós Somos os ninjas de Konoha incobertos de fazer a escolta do Kazekage Gaara-sama - diz Shikamru._

_Hai! - dz o Guarda abrindo passagem para eles entrarem._

_Lá dentro era muito bonito , tinha quadros uma pintura amarelo-escuro e também muitas fotos , mas uma chamou a atenção de Hinata._

_Era Naruto ao lado de Gaara Sorrindo._

_Naruto-kun! - chama Hinata._

_Hã? - diz Naruto._

_Você é amigo do Gaara? - pergunta hinata olhando a foto._

_Ah... Hai! - diz Naruto com um sorriso._

_Hinata não fala mais nada até que eles chegam á sala do kazekage._

_Naruto bate na porta e entra..._

_"Ai! Agora ferrou" -pensa sakura._

_Er... Ohayo Gaara-sama nós viemos fazer a sua escolta até Konoha! - diz Naruto sério._

_Hai!Naruto - diz Gaara - Então partiremos hoje e agora!_

_Gaara se levanta e vai anbdando até a porta_

_Descansem um pouco - diz Gaara saindo._

_Sakura vai numa lanchonete , Shikamaru acha um ótimo lugar para ver as nuvens Naruto e Hinata ficam andando á toa na vial até que Naruto para e se recosta numa arvore para descançar..._

_Eh... Naruto-kun. - diz Hinata meio corada - Posso sentar aqui?_

_Ah... hai! - diz Naruto._

_Eles passam um tempo em silencio até que Naruto resolve falar..._

_Er... Hinata como você se tornou Anbu? - pergunta o Garoto._

_Bem... Eu treinei muito com meu pai... aprendi todas as Técnicas do Neji nii-san e desenvolvi algumas minhas... - diz hinata meio corada._

_Legal! - diz Naruto com o habitual sorriso - que tédio... já sei!Que tal agente lutar!da pra passar o tempo..._

_Ehhh... eu não sei se é uma boa Idéia - diz hinata._

_Ah!que nada! - diz naruto_

_Então tah... - diz Hinata se levantando._

_Hinata assume sua posição Hyuuga e Naruto fica apenas parado._

_Hinata dá um passo a frente e já está na frente de Naruto._

_"A Velocidade dela aumentou consideravelmente" - pensa Naruto que desvia do Jyuuken._

_Naruto estufa e peito e diz:_

_Fuuton RenkkudanTakusan no jutsu! - diz Naruto lançando várias bolas de vento._

_"Kuso não dá pra desviar" - pensa Hinata que diz - Shuugo Hakke RokujuuYon-shou_

_Hinata começa a girar bloqueando todas as bolas de vento._

_Quando ela para de girar Naruto a certa um Rasengan nas costas dela , mas era um kawarimi._

_Kuchyose Gamaguchi Shibari! - diz Naruto invocando um estomago de Sapo prendendo Hinata_

_Arghhh! - diz Hinata - Que nojo Naruto-kun_

_Naruto sorri e da uma pancada na nuca de Hinata a fazendo desmaiar ele a pega nos braços mais de repente começa a ver tudo escuro e cai desmaiado no chão._

_Você é bom naruto-kun... mas... eu sou melhor... - diz Hinata sorrindo de leve e colocando Naruto na árvore..._

_End Chapter_


End file.
